First Love
by Guardian of Endor
Summary: This story is about love that transcends time, space, and species. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron are going back to school for their 6th year. Harry's having mysterious dreams about a girl he doesn't know and the new defense against the dark arts teacher se
1. Dark Beauty

**Dark Beauty**

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat and tears poured down his face and he knew he was talking in his sleep. No one dared approach him when he was having his nightmares. Harry was sure if they ignored his cries out of fear or their unconcerned natures but he learned to appreciate it.

He's had nightmares ever since he came home from his fifth year at Hogwarts. Every night he has nightmares but when he wakes the details of the dream are unclear to him. Lately, he had been having dreams about a girl he had never seen before. Her face is the only thing he remembers clearly. He wakes up every night around 1pm and sits up in his bed. He tries to remember the circumstances of the dream but nothing comes to him except the girl. Her skin is the color of dark chocolate, clear and smooth. She isn't a witch but she knows magic better than anyone he knows. _La Tundra, La Tundra, La Tundra…_He chanted the words over and over to himself.

His face was wet with tears and he couldn't understand why. Was that the girls name in the dream, he thought to himself. Tundra is the grass under the snow in the Antarctic. He remembers her walking beside him in the dream but then she grabbed his arms and was yelling at him about something. Her hair was in hundreds of little braids cascading around her face—they shook when she talk. She wore a Hogwarts uniform but it seemed colorful modified with ribbons and scarves. In Harry's dreams she is always crying and begging him not to do something. Harry knew he loved this girl with all of his heart and it was hurting him to leave but he left her and something horrible happened afterwards. _La Tundra La Tundra La Tundra_… he continued to chant to himself.

La Tundra consumes Harry's every waking moment since he started having the dreams. Harry started drawing pictures of her. At first he was only drawing her to piece together and then he wanted to look at her more and more. He couldn't explain it but he was drawn to her. When he closed his eyes he could almost hear her voice.

The Dursley's noticed the new and strange behavior but they weren't sure how to take it. They had stopped talking to Harry for a while worried that something horrific would come out of his mouth. But after many nights of listening to Harry talk in his sleep he decided to take action. Vernon gathered everyone into the kitchen for breakfast and the Dursleys stared at the silent Harry for a few minutes before saying in unison. "You talk in your sleep."

"I'm sorry I've been having bad dreams." Harry said without looking up from his toast and eggs. He spread some marmalade over his toast and looked at his Aunt Petunia.

With a look of fear Aunt Petunia asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry looked away from his food with surprise and said, "Many things. Do you really want to know?"

Aunt Petunia looked at Uncle Vernon and they nodded at each other. Dudley was too scared to look at them or Harry. "Yes, Harry we want to know."

"Every year at school I worry if this will be the year Lord Voldemort will kill me or get someone to kill me. Sirius died fighting him and he was the only person that every treated me like family. I always have to be prepared to fight or die and a war is coming that might affect both witches and "normal people."

Petunia started sniffing the air as if she was going to cry but she asked a question instead. "Who or what is La Tundra? You've been crying for her for weeks now, and saying something about 'you murderers I'll kill you all'. Were frightened of what is going on in that school. Were scared for our lives that one day that they'll come for us and you'll not be here. What are they doing to you Harry?"

"Lord Voldemort wants me dead no matter what the cost. If you want me to leave you for good I will. I'll stay with the Weasley's but that might not be in your best interests. You need someone here to protect and watch over you." Harry noticed that his aunt and uncle were trying to be as calm as possible but he saw through their façade.

"Who is La Tundra?" Uncle Vernon said in a whisper.

"I don't know." Harry said and walked to his room. He brought down his drawings of La Tundra and they looked at were with aah. "I dream of her every night. I feel as if I know her. I feel as if, if I just think long enough that I'll just remember her."

"Harry it's a week before your birthday wouldn't you like to go over the Weasley's and stay before school starts?"

Harry knew that they wanted to get rid of him but he jumped at the chance to leave. He wrote Ron a brief message and sent Hedwig to deliver the message. The reply came back the next day with the words. **Sure, I'll drive up tomorrow and pick you up.**

Harry wasn't sure what that meant but he wasn't going to question good news.


	2. A Little Ride

**A Little Ride **

Ron arrived at 2 in the afternoon on Sunday in a 1950's sky blue Ford truck. "You like it Harry? I actually pieced it back together this summer. Hermione's been teaching me how to drive it when she's not busy studying." Ron started up the engine before turning it off—allowing it to hum a little. Ron parked perfectly in the front drive beside Uncle Vernon car and proceeded into the house to get Harry's belongings. He waived at the Dursley's who watched him from the kitchen carefully before acknowledging him.

"There's something different about you, Ron but I can't place my finger on it." Harry said while carrying his trunk down the stairs with Ron.

"Oh, I've grown a couple of inches over the summer and I'm starting to grow a couple of hairs on my chin. You can barely see them because they look blond." Ron said and unhooked the back of the truck bed. They pushed the trunk onto the truck and went back inside for more of Harry's things.

"No, there's something different about you that's not physical." Ron blushed and ignored the comment by filling his arms with Hedwig and books of Harry's.

"I'm sorry about not writing you a lot this summer. Hermione and I haven't been helping with the…" Ron looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Well you know who. They said something about everything becoming to dangerous. I've just been practicing quidditch and working on the car."

"Well I haven't written to you or Hermione this summer except for now so I can't complain." Harry packed up all of his drawings of La Tundra and his art supplies and placed them carefully in the front seat.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron said as he made is fourth trip down to the truck.

"I'll tell you when we get some distance from this house." Harry replied. Ron, eager to her what was bothering Harry through all of his clothes in a bag and tossed them in the back of the trunk.

He watched his friend sit restlessly in his seat for a few minutes before attempting to talk to him. It was very much unlike him to be so quiet. So Ron interrupted the silence with, "My driving is a lot better these days, eh. Hermione's a really good teacher. I think she'll be able to get her license soon if she really goes after them."

"That'll be cool." Harry said. Harry just remembered to buckle his seatbelt so he quickly fastened them and looked out of the window.

Ron watched him out of the corner of his eye for a few more minutes before asking, "What's wrong Harry?"

"I've dreamt of her every night since I've left school." Harry sighed and continued to look out of the window.

"Who, Cho?" Ron said.

Harry slowly shook his head and pulled out a drawing of his dream girl and showed Ron. He almost ran off the road from looking too hard.

"She's gorgeous but who is she?" Ron said while jerking the car back onto the road, barely missing a street sign.

Harry looked longingly at the picture and held it tightly between her fingers. "I'm not sure but I think her name is La Tundra. She's all I think about. I've never met her but I'm sure that I'm in love with her."

"Love, Harry but you don't even know her." Ron said with a hesitant look on his face. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings but he sounded so out of character.

Harry just continued to look at the picture and seemed to be lost in thought. "Ron, then what is love. How does it feel? How do I know what's real and what isn't?"

Ron didn't reply to Harry's questions until an hour later. They left the city miles behind them but they were still five hours away. He wished that he enchanted the car to fly but he didn't want to get kicked out of school. "If you are in love with someone means that you would do anything for them whether they loved you back or not. It something intangible that you just know about yourself. No matter what happens between the two of you you'll always have each other's back." Ron said and fell silent.

An hour pasted before Harry said, "In every dream she's arguing with him. Something about she doesn't want me to go somewhere but I can't remember what she's talking about. She's crying in every dream and my heart aches to even think about watching the tears fall from her eyes."

"Maybe it's a memory." Ron said as he turned sharply around a corner.

"I don't think it's one of Tom Riddle's memories. He is so full of hate and self ambition. I just can't see him in love with someone."

Ron said, "Then who Harry?" and pulled sharply around another corner.

"That was a stop sign, Ron."

"I paused."

"It felt like you speed up a little faster."

"Well maybe I did."

"You're lucky no one was around to see that."

Ron chuckled, "I know."

"I don't know anything more that what I just told you." Harry said and put away his pictures. "I love her, Ron with everything that's inside of me."

"I understand Harry. I know how you feel." They were passing through another city by this time. Ron was driving a little bit fast but no one stopped them. Every town seemed to blend in together after awhile. All the building seem flat and endless like a giant's bed. The colors of the buildings rarely strayed from red, blue, black, and white—adding to the illusion of a continuous flat surface. The farmlands they passed through copied each other exactly. There were horses, cows and fields of vegetables like corn and wheat. They all had red barns, with white two story houses in the background.

They were cruising from town to town in silence when Ron saw a girl walking with long, thick, frizzy brown hair. "Harry, what is it like to live with muggles."

"Boring. Our world is much better and exciting."

"I was wondering what life would be like without all the drama that we go through." Ron said.

Harry looked at his friend with a look of confused interest. "It doesn't matter what world you live in, you will always face difficulties. Why do you ask?" Harry said and turned his entire body around.

"Sometimes I feel think would be better if we didn't know magic—maybe if we lived in a world without magic the world would be a better place."

"Magic or no magic bad people are everywhere and ready to hurt anybody that gets in their way."

"We'll be home soon Harry, don't worry. I know it's getting late." Ron said.

Harry had rolled down the window and was putting his hand against the wind. He made his hand move like a fish through the air—back and forth, up and down. His hand cupped the air ushering it into the truck and sending a little chill down his spine. "I love her, Ron. I'm sure of it. All I can think about is protecting her and holding her close."

"What if she doesn't exist, Harry?" Ron said sadly.

"I know she's more than a dream. She's in danger and I'll be there to help protect her and do whatever I can do for her." Silence fell again between the boys as the sun set and burst into colors.

"That's the turn to my house Harry. We'll be there in a minute." Ron said as he point in the direction of the road without a sign near it.


	3. A Room With A View

**A Room With a View**

            Ron pulled the truck in behind the shed and proceeded to the kitchen for leftovers.  He yelled up the stairs that he was home and grabbed a couple of plates from the stove.  He placed them on the table with a couple of forks along with mugs of butter beer.  "They're still warm Harry, come eat."  Ron dug into his food without another moments notice, barely noticing if Harry sat down or not.  Harry looked back at his things in the truck and looked up at the sky to make sure it wasn't going to rain.  He released Hedwig from his cage and rushed to the table.

            Mrs. Weasley came downstairs with Ginny a few minutes later.  They hugged Harry and apologized for not coming directly down.  "Harry, you'll be sleeping in Percy's room on the second floor.  We've set everything up for you in there.  I've already flown your things into the room along with Hedwig's cage."  She kissed him on the forehead and took Ginny upstairs to finish the preparations.

            "Thanks, Ron.  If wasn't for your family I wouldn't know what a real home feels like.  You're so lucky."

            Ron looked around at his humble dwelling, pushed his right foot against a squeaky board and watched the dishes wash themselves.  He'd been looking at the same walls, floors, and rooms all his life and he wanted a change of scenery more than anything.  Ron didn't have a clue about what he wanted to do with his life but he was sure he wanted to travel.  "Sure Harry anytime." He replied.

            After eating they talked about quidditch and practicing tomorrow for a few hours.  Harry didn't want to talk about Lord Voldemort, La Tundra, or even schoolwork.  He just wanted to have a peaceful, normal day with his best friend.  He craved a normal existence where he didn't have to think about all the evil in the world that wanted him dead—a world with living parents and schoolmates that aren't murdered.  At least he could put it from his mind for a few hours.

            He walked up to Percy's old room and found the wall covered with pictures of  Ron, Hermione, and himself—pictures of them over the years.  He watched the smiling faces, especially Ron's.  Ron had grown so tall over the years.  His face was thinning in his cheeks and he was wearing his hair slightly longer with every approaching year.  Harry had picked up on this odd occurrence in all the pictures of Ron and Hermione.  Every so often Ron would glance down at Hermione, blush and look away.  If Hermione wasn't in the picture then the photo Ron would look around the room until he found a picture of her.  To test the theory he turned all the pictures of Hermione around facing the wall, to see what would happen.  All the Ron's in the room started to look depressed.  _This is just a flute.  Ron and Hermione are just friends.  They aren't interested in each other that way.  Maybe, Ron is interested but Hermione isn't.  Why haven't I noticed this before? I'm a self absorbed idiot, that's why.  What should I say to him?  Maybe it's better if I don't say anything at all.  Now, every well almost everything makes sense to me now._  Harry turned all of Hermione's pictures back around and watched Rons' expression—they were all happy again.  Love was one subject that Harry didn't understand, so how could he advise anyone in such matters.  Harry put on his night clothes and decided to sleep on it.

            Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of clanging dishes, Ron working on his truck, and Ginny singing in the shower.  He rolled out of bed and look out of his window.  The garden was alive with color.  He didn't know the names of the flowers but he knew he'd never seen anything so beautiful.  Harry opened the windows to allow the slight breeze inside the room.  The scent of flowers saturated the room and so did the hope for a good, normal year at school.

            As Harry was taking his shower he realized that he hadn't dreamt of La Tundra.  In a way he missed her haunting face.  She was his company through the lonely summer.  It was strange to him how the dreams made him feel so enraged and empty but La Tundra face made those feelings disappear.  Harry sat down at Percy's desk and started to draw another picture of La Tundra but it wasn't a scene from a nightmare—if felt more like a memory.  He envisioned her running, disappearing and reappearing around.  She would playfully push him and yell "You're It" and then disappear again.  Harry thought to himself "I won't always be it Tawny" Tawny_ was that here nickname?  Does she really exist? _He continued drawing the picture of  La Tundra running with her braids in her face, laughing, taunting—_but taunting who—me?  In the future or in someone else's past._

            "Breakfast's ready everybody come in or down here."  Mrs. Weasley's said.  "Ronald wash your hands.  Ginny please set the table.  Sweetie, please seat down to eat don't rush off without eating."  Mrs. Weasley served everyone breakfast and sat down smiling.  "I think I'm starting to have empty nest syndrome.  I only have two eggs left in the nest."  Ron and Ginny had already heard this song before so they quickly stuff food in their mouths and started chewing.  Harry listened intensively as Mr. Weasley conversed with Ron's the workmanship of his automobile.   What puzzled Harry was no one talked about any news from the Ministry of Magic or news from the Daily Prophet.  It made Harry happy, suspicious but happy.  Harry was so used to being not being trusted and angry that he was emotionally drained and couldn't take another year of hurting his friends and having no one in his corner.  He ignored his suspensions and had a wonderful week with the Weasley family.


	4. One Guest Too Many

**One Guest Too Many**

Hermione arrived at the Weasley house two days before school would start. She took the twins room even though it smelled peculiar. The new guest ate breakfast with the rest of the family for breakfast but oddly didn't say much to anyone. She remained pleasant and receptive. She gave out hugs and kisses to everyone except Ron. Ron had a sad look of understanding in his eyes when he looked at her but he remained friendly to her.

After breakfast Ginny and Hermione walked upstairs and spoke in quiet tones. There seemed to be too many questions to ask at one time, so he tried for just one. "Hey, Ron wha…"

"Harry let's go play quidditch for a little while." A little while lasted till lunch. Ron had this strange determination about him. Harry had never seen Ron play such a good game. Harry almost didn't want to stop for lunch. Ron blocked almost ever throw and was only distracted a little with brief glances of Hermione in his sister's room. Ron never said a word but Harry understood. Hermione knows how Ron feels about her and doesn't know how to take it. As Harry thought about it she probably knew since fifth year that Ron's had a thing for her. Harry could see all the questions in Ron's face, all of which he was going to suppress into the back of his mind.

"Lunch is ready everyone." Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley came in by floo powder and was the first to seat down at the table. Ron and Harry follow with Hermione and Ginny in dead last. Again, the meal was eaten in silence with the slightest bit of remorse and everyone departed to go back to their former activities.

Even though it was a very awkward day Harry enjoyed it immensely. Ron and Harry played until dinner and paused only for the meal. Ron and Hermione bumped into one another into the hallway and paused for a moment not looking at each other. "I was thinking of joining S.P.E.W. this year if that's alright with you." Those words turned on a bright red light inside Hermione's cheeks.

"I would enjoy having a new member to S.P.E.W. but you realize this year will be very taxing and time consuming. It will be a lot of work for those who aren't dedicated to the cause."

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice." Ron said with a look in his that look like a mixture of self pity and longing. That was the last conversation they had at the Weasley house because the next day they got up early and went to Diagon Alley.

There was something different about Diagon Alley this year. Every nock and cranny was filled with witches and warlocks whispering. No one would speak up but when Harry walked by all their heads turned towards him and there was silence among the streets. All of the extra attention made Harry nervous but he tried to ignore it all. He walked into the bookstore in hopes to avoid their looks of curiosity.

Hermione's parents met her in the bookstore early that morning, so everyone decided to go there first. Harry and Ron picked out all of their sixth year books and decided to get the collection of Defense for the Dark Arts books last. They went up to the book case that usually held the books for that class but it said "Just bring your books from previous years and for the first years I'll supply the books."

"That's awful generous of the professor to provide the supplies, isn't Harry?" Ron said.

"Too generous to be true, Ron. I wonder what this professor has up their sleeve. I pray this'll be a better teacher than last year. They should bring Moody back as a teacher."

"Harry, Moody never actually taught us anything." Ron said with a sad smile.

"Well, even though the fake Moody tried to kill me, it didn't diminish his teaching prowess."

"That is sad but true. Let me go tell Hermione the—I don't know Harry. Is this good news or bad news?"

"I don't know Ron, just tell her. She over there by the plant books with her parents." Ron walked over to introduce himself to her parents and deliver the news. He chatted with the three of them for a while and returned to Harry.

"That was strange."

"What, Ron."

"That whole conversation felt more like an interview for something."

"Interview for what?"

"I don't know. I wish I had the guts to tell them how I feel." Harry knew what he was talking about so he didn't want to press the issue.

"Let's go see what new brooms are in the window this year, Ron. That is, if you are finish here."

Ron looked over at Hermione and her parents longingly. "Sure, let's go."

They went into every store on the street in order to waste before lunch. Hermione went home with her parents, Harry and the Weasley's went home. Again Ron wasn't very talkative but Harry didn't mind. He was still wondering what all the witches and warlocks were talking about.

The next day Ron's father drove all the kids to the station and followed them into 9 ¾. Once Ron and Harry made it into a compartment by themselves, Ron turned to Harry and said, "I'm in love with her ya know."

"Yeh, I know Ron, but what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know Harry. I don't even know anybody that knows. I tried talking to my parents but nothing would ever come out of my mouth." Ron said and turned to face the window.

"What happened between you two this summer?" Harry said.

Ron stopped looking outside and looked at his reflection in the window. "Hermione was visiting Ginny and me every weekend. She was teaching me to drive because I couldn't think of any other reason of why she would come to my house. I picked it up quickly and became rather descent at it. After six weeks I bought her a present for helping me—a glass rose in a vase. She thanked me with a hug. After I hadn't let go after a few minutes, I guess she guessed I had deeper feelings for her than friendship. She whispered in my ear 'I'm not ready for that type of relationship right now.' I was—I am devastated. I don't have my license yet but I drove her home that night. "

"Ron, I'm horrible with girls and everybody knows it but maybe Hagrid can give us some advice." Ron looked at his friend hopefully and sunk into his seat. "Ron is there something else you haven't told me? Like why no ones is talking about any news about Lord Voldemort and the war."

"Well, I guess I can tell you now. Professor Dumbledore is in charge of getting together an army. An ambassador from the Elvon Kingdom will be in charge of preparations. Everyone is trying to keep the army on the hush hush. I don't know anything more than that."

"You couldn't tell me this before?"

"Well, this train is a little safer than most places to speak on." Ron said and turned around to face Harry. "Did you dream about her?

"No I haven't dreamed about her since I left the Dursley's. I miss her but I've been drawing pictures of her in my spare time." Harry pulled out the roll of drawings and showed Ron the newest ones. "This is the two of us running through the woods—I guess were playing tag. This one is the two of us sleeping in a garden and this one…"

A girl opened the door of the cabin and slide in quickly. Harry and Ron openly gasped at her beauty and were stunned beyond words. She was a Black girl about Harry's height with long straight hair down to her waist. Her skin was more olive than brown and she had hazel eyes. Her most striking feature was her nose which was longer and more slender than most Black girls—it didn't take away from her beauty, it made it immeasurable. She was wearing holey baggy jeans with a long chain connected to one of the loops and a t-shirt that was at least two sizes too large. It reminded Harry of Dudley's hand-me-downs.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron looked down at Harry's drawings and noticed the striking resemblance to the girl in the pictures—only the nose and hair was off. "Don't you both speak at one time. Just continue staring at me. As a matter of fact we'll make it a game." The girl said. Harry and Ron looked one more time at the drawing and tried to mumble something to her. "Well, the two of you are very cute but I prefer conversation. I'll begin. My name is Serena and what are your names?"

Harry and Ron introduced themselves but were too scared to say anything else. Harry put up his drawings quickly and packed them away. The lady with the cart of candy and refreshments came by so Harry grabbed some money and bought everyone some chocolate frogs.

"Let's try this conversation thing again, okay. This time you ask me questions about myself and I'll answer." She said a little impatiently.

"Where are you from?" Ron said

"South Carolina of the United States of America. Now you ask me a question." She said and pointed to Harry.

"Been in England long?"

"No my mother and I travel a lot. I'm never in one place longer than a year."

"Are you a first year at Hogwarts?" Ron said.

"Yes and no. This will be my first year there but also my graduating year."

Harry started to loosen up a little and leaned towards the girl. "How can you exempt six years of education? Were you at another wizarding school?"

"I was educated in several different countries in Africa and different states in the U.S. but my abilities are very advanced for a person my age. Now, tell me about yourselves. Do either of you have girlfriends?"

"We don't exactly have girlfriends." Harry said shyly which put a smile on Serena's face.

"She says she's not ready for that kind of relationship yet." Ron blurts out sadly.

"This is getting juicy; this one wears his heart on his sleeve. Tell me all about her." Serena said smiling. Ron tells her everything in one long desperate speech and Harry sits there astonished that he is telling his life story to a complete stranger. "I think I can help you, Ron. You should make yourself completely available to her. Study with her, eat with her, involve yourself in whatever her interest are, but at the same time have very illusive private time. Give her time and space to make her own decisions. Don't pressure her. When a girl isn't ready she's just not ready and pushing her into something she's not ready for will only destroy the relationship you have with her now." Serena said and sat back smugly.

Harry sat there with his mouth wide open. He couldn't argue with Serena because he knew nothing of how good relationships worked, so he sat there silently. "Harry there is a girl that you like too. I can feel it in your eyes. What's her name?"

"Cho." Harry replied.

"Tell me all about her." And so he did. He told her things that he didn't even know he felt but it all felt like a huge release.

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to be your girlfriend and we're going to see if she becomes furiously jealous. If she wants to play games we can too. It'll be fun, Harry. You can show me around and see how Cho really feels about you."

Hermione opens the door and sits down beside Serena. They introduce themselves immediate fearing the guys have lost their sense of manners. They chat about school subjects and cultural differences and Hermione turned to Ron and said that it was time for the prefects to have their meeting. They left the cabin and Harry and Serena were left alone.

"Wow, does he have it bad. He didn't take his eyes off of her for one second. I thought he was going to propose marriage on the spot." Serena laughed. She moved over to the sit beside Harry. Serena placed her hand over Harry's and said, "We will have such fun this year." She rested her head on his shoulder and took a little nap. Harry was excited, scared, and confuse. He felt like his life had been taken over by the beauty leaning on his shoulder and he liked it. Even if Cho didn't become jealous he was sure this year would be interesting.

They arrived safely at Hogwarts and Serena left with Hagrid and the first year students to take the boat and to be sorted into their houses. Harry was so happy nothing happened to prevent him from being on time to school this year. He took the coach to the school and walked in like an ordinary student. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the festivities to begin.


	5. One More For Gryffindor

**One More For Gryffindor**

Harry sat down at the table with all of the other Gryfinndor students and sipped on his butter bear as he watched the new students being sorted. He was really waiting for Serena's turn to come up. Finally, her turn came up and the sorting hat started laughing before the hat was placed on her head. Harry had never seen him do that before. The sorting hat laughed so hard that Professor Dumbledore had to mention his job was not to be entertained. The sorting hat yelled Gryffindor and Harry was elated. That ment that she might be in some of his classes if she was advanced enough.

The table cheered for Serena and Harry pulled out a chair for her beside him. Serena quickly hugged him and sat down.

"Hey, Harry is there a dress code for girls or something? They all seem to be wearing skirts or something." Serena said while looking around.

"Yeah, but it's okay if you wear pants." Harry said quietly. He looked over in Cho's direction because he sensed that someone was watching him. There was Cho and Malfoy looking at him at the same time but giving him the same look. Harry quickly turned his eyes back to the front of the room to catch what Dumbledore was saying.

"This year we will have a new teacher defense for the dark arts teacher. She is the ambassdor to the Elvon Kingdoms and very skilled warrior. Please welcome her into our school."

  


Suddenly, the large doors to the dining room few open. Dozen of tiny men came stooping through in African attire with a woman in golden wrap in between them. The men starting playing drums and flute. While others danced around the front some scaring students despite their stacure. Then woman walked ahead of the men. She was a foot taller than all the men but that only made her about five feet tall. The men stopped singing and she took the wrap off from around her face. She sang louder than all the men--above the sound of drums, flutes, anddancers. She sang with her back to Harry and danced with just her hands. It was not a language that Harry was familiar with so he just listened to the sounds.

Harry happened to notice Professor Snape look of repressed felicity. He couldn't tell if professor Snape was breathing but he knew he never seen that expression on his face before. Professor Snape forced his hands down on the table and never took her eyes off of the Ambassador. Dumbledore smirked at the sight of Professor Snape visibly showing excitement but he didn't say anything to him.

When the song was over the tiny men vanished and the Ambassador turned around to face the students. It was the woman in Harry's dreams. Harry was embarassed and glad no one knew about her except Ron. The ambassador looked like she was 15 years old at the most and more beautiful than his dreams could capture.

"That was a song of welcome and good tidings of the future. I hope that this is the beginning of a great year of learning and education." The Ambassador said.

Harry's mouth dropped and Serena took her index finger and closed it for him. "That's my mother Harry, I know she's pretty but don't look at her like that." She smiled and him and laughed.

"That means you're an elf too? But you're so tall." Harry said before censuring his mouth.

"Yeah, I take after my father. I never knew him of course. He died before I was born. I used to ask Mom about him but everytime I do she cries." Serena said and started eating her food. "I don't know what any of this food is but it's actually okay."

  


"There's Ron and Hermione ushering the first years to the house. I guess we should go too." Serena and Harry got up and she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the dining hall together. Harry looked back at Cho who seemed to be livid and he smiled at her. Maybe Serena's plan to make her jealous will work. Or maybe it will drive them further apart but it felt good to not work so hard for a girl to like him. He and Serena had nothing in common but they talked about everything. She seemed lonely to him but he was lonely too, so they just seemed to make it work.

Harry walked up to the fat lady in the potrait and said the new password which happened to be lilies. He said it and walked Serena to her stairs. "How me your schedule, please." Harry looked and she was in all of his classes right down to Herbology. "We can walked together to class. I'll see you in the morning." Harry turned and walked away but Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"I don't waste time with guys because I never know how long I'll be in a place. I like you Harry. You're really nice and a gentleman." She leans in and plants a soft kiss on Harry's lips. All the girls giggled and the guys snickered in amazement. Serena walked away but Harry stood there for a few minutes looking where Serena was standing. Ron and Hermione came downstairs to check on Harry after the commotion and couldn't get a coherent word out of him. Ron walked him up to his room and pushed him onto his four post bed.

"Good night Romeo." Ron said with a smile.


	6. Class Schedule

Class Schedule

Monday

8am Breakfast

9am Transfiguration

10:30 Break

11am Charms

12 pm Lunch

1pm Charms

4pm Music and Magic

Tuesday

8am Breakfast

9am Care of Magical Creatures

10:30 Break

11am History of Magic

12 pm Lunch

1pm-4pm Potions

Wednesday

8am Breakfast

9am Defense Against Dark Arts

10:30 Break

11am Herbology

12 pm Lunch

1pm Defense Against Dark Arts

4pm Music and Magic

Thursday

8am Breakfast

9am Transfiguration

10:30 Break

11am Herbology

12 pm Lunch Hermione's Schedule includes

1pm Divination with Firenze 1pm Arthmancy

3pm Ancient Runes

Friday

8am Breakfast

9am Care of Magical Creatures

10:30 Break

11am History of Magic

12 pm Lunch

1pm Divination 1pm Arthmancy

4pm Music and Magic 3pm Muggle Studies

Ambassador's Defense Against the Dark Arts Schedule

1st 3 months Natural Magic

A. Illusions

B. Transfiguration on the spot

C. Talking to everything

2nd 3 months Weapons

A. Forging Weapons

B. Weapons and Spells

C. Fighting with Weapons

3rd 3 months Working With the Mind

A. Occlumency 1 ½ months

B. Legilimency 1 ½ months


	7. Detention For a Month

**Detention for a Month**

Harry and Serena walked into the dining hall hand in hand behind Ron and Hermione whom just chatted about their classes and extra curricular activities. Many students watched them as they entered the room but the only eyes he cared about were Cho's. She looked livid. Her cheeks turned red and eyes which were already slanted became narrow slits the size of apple seeds. She slowly walked over to her table and grabbed the arm of boy whose face was obscured by her long hair draping over him.

"Oh, good she noticed me." Serena whispered in Harry's ear. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat breakfast. Serena pulled out her class schedule and asked Hermione about the professors at Hogwarts. Hermione began to talk about the Potions teacher, Professor Snape when she was rudely interrupted by both Harry and Ron.

"He has it in for all of us." Harry said.

"He hates all Gryffindor students but he dislikes us especially." Ron chimed in.

"All students fell that way about one teacher or another at some point in their life. Are you sure it's not all in your heads." Serena giggled.

Before Harry could open his mouth Hermione started explaining how Professor Snape had gone to school with Harry's father and how Harry's father and friends mistreated and almost killed Snape in the shirking cottage.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't like you much after that either Harry." Serena said with a smile. "Harry if he starts into you again this year I'll have to prepare a special surprise for him."

They all looked at her with a mixture of fear and delight. Hermione whispered, "Please don't do anything to get yourself expelled or killed it just wouldn't look good on your record."

"Honey, I'll be good only if he behaves himself like a proper professor should." She smiles and finished her breakfast.

Harry now looked fearful and decided to talk her out of whatever punishment he was sure to come to Snape. He followed behind and they talked along the why to their first class, Transfiguration.

Serena excelled in every task put before her. She caught on before Hermione on how to turn a pen into a butterfly without using a wand, which made Hermione for the first time in her life a little jealous. She'd always been the most knowledgeable and talented in every class that wasn't divination or flying. But the pushed the emotion away in order to study how Serena performed magic without a wand.

After class Serena and Hermione talked about magic without wands and incantations passed their philosophies back and forth between classes. Hermione now looked at Serena as life she were a fascinating new book that she wanted to devour in a night's worth of studying. Serena loved talking about magic with Hermione but she saw the longing look in Ron's eyes and decided to go get a snack from the house elves with Harry.

Before they had a chance to reach the painting of a bowl of fruit they ran into Professor Snape in the hallway. The good professor was holding a few books and a couple of potions in his hands and Harry was talking to Serena, so no one noticed the other's presence until it was too late. Everything fell out of his hands and was going to hit the floor but Serena levitated the items back into the professor's hands.

Professor Snape scowled at the Harry and said, "Still alive I see and back at school. I would clap but my hands are full." He paused and looked at Serena for a long time. "A new student, hmmp. Be extremely careful of the company you keep. This one has a way of getting his friends and family killed."

"Don't worry sir I won't go quietly into that good night." Serena said sharply.

Professor Snape immediately snapped back, "What is your name girl."

"Serena, Sir." Serena stepped in front of Harry as if to protect him and looked the professor in his eyes.

"Serena, what?" Professor Snape glared at her started walking towards her.

"Elves don't have last names. And don't you ever whisper that word out loud. I hear your thoughts loud and clear and that's without probing. You're not exactly a pure blood yourself."

Snape's face flushed red and went back to its sour white. "I will see you class Miss Serena and you'd better be ready to pay for your tart tongue."

"I, Serena daughter of the Ambassador to the Elvon Kingdoms, 64th in line to the throne, and Lady over the North America continent, accepts your challenge and bides you good day." They stare at each other a little longer and break their gaze once they noticed other students watching.

After they got their snacks and started walking to Charms class Harry broke the silence. "Do you have a death wish or just hate authority?"

"Your professor is a very angry man but he doesn't know why. He thinks it's because your father almost killed him but it's something else. There was a place in his mind that I couldn't reach and it started to scare me a little. I saw walls in his mind made of steel and granite. The place is buried deep in his mind and I can't reach it. He couldn't have made that fortress within a fortress by within himself; someone powerful had to have done it for him. But why did they do that to him. It frightens me to think if someone locked away something that dangerous inside of a man that influences so many kids. I have to investigate this further."

"Serena, this is a bad—did I saw bad? No, no I meant horrific idea; please don't do anything that will get us kilt."

Serena kissed Harry on the cheek and said, "When I say move, do it quickly and quietly without anyone noticing. You won't be blamed for anything, okay." Harry nodded head and walked into the classroom defeated. _This must be how Hermione feels when Ron and I have a stupid plan. _Harry thinks to himself.

The following day Serena was almost the perfect student through Care of Magical Creatures even though the singing serpents tried to bite her and she was caught snoring in the History of Magic—she graciously wiped the drool from her face and continued taking notes. Serena apologized to ghostly professor and he just floated through her as if he hadn't noticed her standing in front of him.

During lunch Harry fidgeted and tossed his food around his plate slowly. Serena said, "I know what you're thinking but I'm not backing down unless he behaves himself in class."

Harry sighed, "Maybe you should leave well enough alone."

Hermione looked up in surprise from her apple pie, and said, "You're actually being reasonable. I love this side of you. Serena, I've being waiting for someone to make him less reckless and here you are."

Harry ignored Hermione's cheers of Serena and said, "I think I'm over Professor Snape mistreating me so it's fine if he says something rude in class. I'll be fine really." Harry smiled his brightest fake smile and Serena smiled back at him but not the way he was hoping for. He wanted a smile of agreement and dreamed of obedience but her eyes were squinted into crescent moons with lips looking rosier than usual.

"Sweet and naïve, just the way I like them." She got up and walked away. Harry grabbed Serena and his books while Ron grabbed his and Hermione's.

Hermione tried to grab her books but Ron sheltered them in his arms as if it were a new born. "I've been carrying my own books for years now."

"Please let me be nice to you. I know where we stand and I don't mind that just allow me this and your company." Ron said softly so no one would hear except her. She nodded her head and he saw something in her eyes—was it pity or understanding he didn't know.

They walked together side by side to their potions class still whispering among themselves. Serena and Harry were already at their desks taking out their pens and paper so Ron and Hermione took the desk beside. Malfoy walked into the classroom with his friends and started cackling.

"He's Harry Potter with another mudblood, half breed freak of nature. Just look at her witch, elf she doesn't know what she is." Harry stood up and balled up his fist but Serena held him back and smiled.

"This mudblood freak of nature knows what makes you scream." Serena made eye contract with Malfoy. After ten seconds of silence from Malfoy, he opened his mouth and allowed a tear to fall down his cheek and hit the ground.

"Please don't hurt me." He whispered.

"I know your heart as you can see and you know mine by now. Stop trying to hurt other people just because you can and that won't happen to you. You don't have to be enemies with anyone here. Pride always comes before a fall and that will be your fall if you don't heed my words." Serena walked over to Malfoy and embraced him. She patted his white hair and stared into his eyes for another ten seconds. "Abide in love." And those were the last words that were ever spoken between them.

Professor Snape was running late for class so he missed Serena's performance. He wanted to find the hardest potion to create that would be on the NEWTS exam and time had gotten away from him. When the professor arrived it was unusually quiet and Malfoy's friends were patting him on the back. The professor didn't know what had happened but he was sure it was Harry's fault.

"I see that it wasn't too hard for the school hero to bring himself to class this afternoon, must not have anything to sabotage today." Harry looked at Serena and she just smiled her knowing smile. Professor Snape wrote the ingredients to the Sandman's Kiss and sleeping potion that fakes the appearance of death. Everyone scurried to Snape's desk in order to obtain the ingredients and rush back to their seats but Serena took her time.

"Harry sweetie, find yourself another desk." Without another word he moved its ingredients, books, and pot to an empty desk. No one notice this move except Ron and Hermione—Snape was too busy disapproving of Longbottom's stirring methods to pay too much attension.

Harry hurried to get his potion started so he could watch Serena more closely. Serena whispered to the ingredients in her pot and a light blue smoke oozed out of her pot and danced around her peaceful face. Finally, Professor Snape noticed the smoke and walked over to her pot. "Got rid of the riffraff didn't you but it didn't help you did it." Snape said with a grimace.

"I think I must have done something wrong Professor could you come over here and help me please." Serena said in a frustrated voice.

"It's easy to assume that you won't be prepared for this task. You've never had a proper teacher in the arts of potion making." Professor Snape walked over to her cauldron and looked inside. Before he cook say a word the contents exploded and covered his entire body. The Professor screamed a gut curdling scream that frightened everyone in the classroom. Serena suppressed a smirk that tried to rise up inside of her as he fell to the floor from the pain. Five minutes after he stopped screaming Serena helped Professor Snape off the floor and tried to dry him off with her jacket.

Snape looked at his smooth soft skin and whispered in a voice everyone could hear, "What have you done to me?"

Serena had many years practicing the same lines that she was about to deliver. Over the past ten years she'd gone to about fourteen different schools magic and muggle and she almost was expelled from all of them except for two.

Mischief and mayhem walked in her shadow every moment of the day. Her mother always kept fairy spies on her but they were getting to old and senile to keep up with her antics. The ambassador disciplined her daughter as best as she could but at the moment she was at a loss for words.

"Professor, professor are you alright. I don't know what happened, Sir. Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Sir." She said with all the evidence of concern.

"You knew exactly what you were doing. I just don't know how you did it." Professor Snape walked over to a mirror and looked at his seventeen year old face and body.

Harry saw something familiar in the professor's reflection but he passed it off as shock about the situation. Serena tried to finish drying off the professor he pushed her away with only a glance. "I'm just trying to help Sir, I feel so horrible about this." "How long will it take for this to wear off Miss Serena?" he growled.

"About a month Sir." She said and cowered back.

Professor Snape stared at his reflection without blinking and said, "Then you'll be in detention with me for the duration of this spell—six to eight o'clock every night copying every single spell know to wizards and witches. Clear your calendar."

"But, Professor it was an honest mistake." She said and allowed tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Most of the ingredients needed to make that potions had to be aged for at least a hundred years so don't tell me about honesty or mistakes." The Professor snarled. "Everyone else finish your potions and leave the classroom. Your homework will be to do a paper on the effectiveness of youth serums."

Everyone including Serena did their class work and put their potions on his desk at the front of the room. Serena waited for everyone to live the classroom and walked over to the mirror where Snape was still standing. "My mother will be here in a few minutes. Her spies should have informed her of my activities by now so I'll just stay here with you." She stood there looking at their reflections. Even though Snape was scowling she enjoyed looking at him. Somehow, a circle of roses around his head didn't seem too horrible an idea.

"You're a vain little thing aren't you?"

"You're one to talk—you can't take your eyes off yourself."

"I should give you another month just for that." He said with a smirk. "If I wasn't so enraged by your actions I would admire your skill."

Serena's face broke out into a smile and she said, "I like you despite how you treat the people around you. You could be such a wonderful teacher and person if you decided to put down the wall you have around yourself." She put her arm around him and ran her fingers through his greasy hair which dried up at her touch. Her mother walked in at that moment.

The ambassador walked in without making a sound but Serena knew her mother's prescence. "Hey, Mum."

"Don't hey Mum me—what did you do to the man?" Professor Snape turned around and smiled. He wanted to stop smiling but he suddenly felt happy and peaceful.

"Good afternoon Ambassador I apologize for the inconvenience it's just a slight misunderstanding between your daughter and I."

The Ambassador gently touches the side of his face and smiles. "Her simple magic I can relive you of but the potion I can not. The potion has to run its course. By the way don't allow her to touch you—she has a way with older men I didn't quite teach her."

Snape shakes off the spell and began to glare at Serena again. The Ambassador forgot to take her hand away from Snape's face but other than the glare he was gives Serena he doesn't seem to mind. She stares at Snape longing for a moment longer and Serena catches Professor Snape grimace melt into softer and a more indulgent look. Finally, Snape's eyes falls on the Ambassador. "I feel like I know you but I can't remember why or when."

"Maybe it was in another life." The Ambassador says and transforms into pink smoke. He watches her transform; first she turns transparent, then her hand became softer and warmer, and last of all he watched her longing look turn sad and pouty.

Serena also saw the look and her mind started swirling. She's had never seen her mother affectionately touch anyone but her while she was growing up. The Professor seemed an odd choice—not really handsome or charming and more secretive than she preferred. Why would she like him at all she thought to herself. Now, more than ever she felt she had to investigate this Professor Snape.

Detention began after lunch but Serena was not allowed to go along. Harry and Ron sent portable extendable ears and eyes, a new device or Ron's brothers. Harry wanted to be assured that no unjust harm would come to her even if she deserved it. He suddenly became very protective over her but she laughed it off.

During the duration of her detention Snape never looked directly at her. He handed her a book of spells and she copied every word until her time was up. But at the end of her time she faced his office door and said, "Tell me professor what do you feel about my mother?"

Without hesitation he said, "Attraction but not in a lusty way." He covered his mouth and scowled at the back of Serena's head. She was a little disgusted by his answer but she brushed it off.

"She likes you too, I think. What are you going to do about it?" she said still facing the door.

"Nothing, I'D never breath a word of it to anyone else." He said in a gruff voice and turned away from Serena. "Please stop your magic—don't bully the truth out of me."

"You have my permission to pursue her if you want. After all you humans only live once." Serena opened the door and walked out.

"She would never have me." Snape whispered after she closed the door.


	8. Mistress of the Dark Arts

**Mistress of the Dark Arts**

Harry knew after yesterday's performance that Serena was more powerful and more skilled than he could ever dream of being. So he was excited and scared to meet Serena's mother, the Ambassador of the Elvon Kingdom. It occurred to Harry that she might not be pleased with him as a suitor for her daughter. He realized that hemight have a reputation for being troublesome, too inquisitive (only when it came to danger and secrets), and a little bit of a rebel rouser. Maybe Dumbledore would intercede for him on his behalf.

He tried to make himself look presentable in the mirror that morning before he went down for breakfast. Harry brushed his teeth for an extra thirty seconds, brushed his hair down neatly over his scar, and made sure he cleaned out his ears. Ron watched Harry with curious eyes as he banged out the major wrinkles in his clothes and shook them for good measure. "If that's what love does to you, I want no part of it."

Harry threw a pillow at Ron and said, "This is the first time I'll see the Ambassador up close. You know she's Serena's mom. It's all making me crazy. What if she doesn't like me? She could easily turn me into a toad or something."

"There are rules against corporal punishment like that." Ron said as he gave himself a second look in the mirror." They finished primping in the mirror and headed downstairs to pick up the girls for breakfast.

Serena patted Harry on the hand all through breakfast. She didn't have to read minds to know that he was nervous about meeting her mother. In all actually all the sixth year Gryffindors looked nervous. She asked Hermione why her fellow classmates looked so pensive and Hermione told her of the terrible history of Dark Arts Professors. Over scrambled eggs and ham Hermione explained how Harry killed their first teacher, erased the memory of the second one, the third was a werewolf and many students' parents complain so he left, the fourth was an imposter that tried to kill Harry, and the last one tortured him everyday in detention.

"My mom's really sweet and protective of her students; you never have to worry about stuff like this. Let's go early and say hi." Serena said and grabbed Harry's hand. Ron and Hermione came later after they finished their breakfast.

Serena quickly walked to her mother's classroom and threw open the door to reveal the jungle décor. Harry could even smell a light mist of wafting from what used to be a chandelier. The desks were replaced with pads of moss and there was a river that ran in front of what used to me a chalkboard.

"Good morning, Love did you enjoy detention?" The Ambassador turned around from the river and smiled. "Yes I know he's a nice young man—he's very kind and courageous. Mister Potter, yes I can read minds, especially unguarded ones like yours." She walked over to her daughter and ushered her to lean over for a kiss. "You're such a silly little thing. Serena you haven't seen me in days and then you pretend you're ashamed to let your mother kiss you in front of your boyfriend." Serena blushed and hugged her mother. "I look familiar to you boy?"

"Yes, I dreamt of you." Harry said nervously.

The Ambassador looked into Harry's eyes and said, "Yes you have dreamt of me but your memories are very blurry even for dreams. I'm sorry you don't remember much about your parents, your mother was a wonderful, intelligent girl."

"What about my father, did you know him too?" Harry said emotionally under the Ambassador's gaze.

"I never liked your father. He was an arrogant brute and I wasn't surprised how his life ended." The Ambassador said before thinking. She saw how her words stunned Harry and quickly recalled, "He was intelligent and talented very much like yourself, but it just took him a lot longer to direct his energies towards a good cause. Some people are like that you know—they just need direction to go along with their talent."

Harry already knew that his father wasn't loved by all when he watched Snape's memories of him but he had no idea of how many people his father annoyed. He turned away from the Ambassador and walked to a comfortable patch of moss on the floor. Serena and her mother stared at each other for a few moments longer and then she suddenly stormed off towards Harry's patch of earth. "Why are you so inconveniently truthful?" Serena grabbed Harry's hand squeezed it less than gently.

"You're still helping me in class, Love."

Happy ran over Snape's memories in his mind of how James Potter embarrassed him by showing everyone his dirty underwear. When Harry was reading Snape's mind he couldn't remember any happy memories. He remembered seeing Snape's mother cowering in a corner as his father yelled at her. _What if most of Snape's memories were of pain and suffering and his father just added to his grief. What if that's what brought him over to Lord Voldemort's side. What if my dad pushed him over the edge when he was almost killed by Lupin. _Harry sat there until class began drifting further into his own world.

Ron and Hermione walked into the classroom almost dead last. They said they were discussing SPEW events for the upcoming year but Ron looked a downcast and dreamy eye at the same time. "Harry it's time for me to help Mom so take notes.

"Everyone, welcome to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, I am the Ambassador of the Elvon Kingdom. You may call me Ambassador or Professor. This is my daughter, Serena she will be assisting me for the first class after this I will choose assistants for your class. Take your books and place them in front of you." And so everyone in the classroom did. Serena levitated the books in the air and the books opened themselves the words floated off the pages in huge spirals and before they knew what was going on the words flew into their mouths. "You currently posses all the knowledge within those books, so what can I teach you now." The Ambassador said low and softly. She raised her hands and all the wands flew into a jar on the table. The students moaned in outrage and shock but the Ambassador ignored them. "Every creature is magical whether they now it or not but you human are the only ones with wands—why is that?"

"They help us focus or magic." Miss Hermione Graniger said.

"Fifty points for Gryffindor for the lovely Miss Graniger's answer. That is so interesting but elves and other creatures don't use wands, so what are we doing differently?" Ambassador hovered over the small river and orchestrated the lightening bugs to spell out one word, "Earth". Whispers began all over the classroom and Hermione raised her arm.

"Do you use the energy of magic of the entire planet to focus your magic?" Hermione said a little puzzled.

Ambassador smiled and hovered closer to the students. "Yes, but not on so grand a scale. When we focus our magic we borrow from everything that is within our power of reach. Only the most powerful of elves have used continents to power spells but it is very dangerous if it's done by someone who isn't skilled. For the rest of the class we will spend time listening and grabbing the power all around us. And when you're good enough you'll even see it around you. Now, go wash out your eyes and ears in the river-trust me it'll help hasten the process."

Before class was over they all saw the energy and power all around them. But no one but Serena and Hermione could capture the energy—they played a game of catch with their energy balls. At the end of the class Ambassador choose Weasley and Longbottom to assist her in her next class. Ambassador held them both after class and talk to them for a few minutes. When they reached the rest of the Griffindors for Herbology they looked very perplexed.

Harry put his arm around Ron in hopes that that would calm his nerves but Ron was deep in thought. "She told Longbottom and me to think of the fiercest of creatures for the next demonstration this afternoon. You my mind was on spiders Harry I'm scared of what she's up to."

"Just do what she tells you and I'm sure you'll be fine." Harry said and motioned with his eyes for Hermione to comfort or at least distract him. She grabbed his arm and started talking to him about SPEW again.

Herbology focused on the healing properties of common weeds and herbs. Hermione explained to Ron about the chemistry of dandelions which could be used as a sleep sedative while Serena made jewelry with the flowers. Harry muddled over Snapes memories in between note taking and Malfoy actually paid attention instead of picking a fight with Harry.

The two hours before the next Defense Against the Dark Arts class went by entirely to fast for Harry. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't focus on anything but the Ambassador. Serena practically dragged Harry to the next class where his professor could read his mind and knew his parents by name. "I don't understand why you're so worried. She really likes you. Mom's never liked any of my boyfriends."

"How many have you had?" Harry asked trying not to sound jealous or too interest.

"Maybe thirteen—every time I changed schools I usually acquired a new beau." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how to feel about what she said. Was he at all special to Serena?

The Ambassador walked over to Serena and Harry. She hugged them both and hovered above the ground to kiss Serena's cheek. "Hello Love, I hope you enjoyed your class. Hello, Harry I sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe someday we'll discuss your parents in a less favored light—just you and me." Harry wasn't mad at the ambassador he thought that she was too lovely to be angry with. Her skin glowed with a radiance that gave her face even more of a youthful grace and appearance. It was too late for Harry to stop the formation of infatuation but he knew where to draw the line. But when the ambassador held him briefly in her arms, he thought being held by her was the most natural and blissful thing that had ever happened in his life.

The classroom was filled quickly and without much noise from Harry classmates. Ron and Neville walked to the front of the classroom as if were the last steps they would ever take—slowly as if savory every step. They whispered something into the Ambassador's ear and she smiled. "This class is a preparation for what we think will be a war between Lord Voldemort and everyone else, including Muggles. My job is to jumpstart your minds into new and different ways of protecting yourself and throwing others off guard. Your biggest enemy will be your lack of imagination. I will teach you to make mountains dance, cow sing, and make your enemies your best friends."

Ron and Neville screamed. Their bodies contorted into outlandish arms and limps until the screaming stop and their bodies dropped to the floor. When Ron got up he had six legs and the head of a snake. Ron sapped at a few students before realizing what he was doing. His screams came out like hisses and only Harry understood that Ron was scaring himself with his new body. Poor Neville turned into a black puddle on the floor. Ron accidentally stepped on him and the stretched up and enveloped Ron. Then the puddle grew and started swallowing students in its shadow. Professor Ambassador allowed the struggle and fight continue for another couple of minutes. The students with the most foresight ran for the corner of the classroom where the vines were growing out of the closet. From the back of the classroom Harry saw his Professor giggling as student ran in terror. Harry also saw Professor Snape at the door. He'd cracked the door and had been watching who knows how long. Professor Snape paid no heed to the students running in terror or the monstrosities that Professor Ambassador had created. He watched the Ambassador laugh at the students. Snape looked at her as she were a beautiful rainbow after a storm, or even a rare and colorful canary. Professor Ambassador noticed Professor Snape and immediately transformed the students back to their human forms.

"I guess that was enough to excite your imaginations." Ambassador said smiling. Ron and Neville fell to the ground clearly exhausted. They each crawled to a separate patch of moss and laid there face down. From out of a leather bag, came papers flying through the air. "These are your syllabuses treasure them honor them they are a guide. You will not have papers and tests in this class because you know everything that was in the books. But you will be tested on performance of new skills on a weekly basis. Please practice at least five hours outside of class. It will be to your benefit. The rest of this class will be divided up into seeing the magic all around you, capturing that energy, and using it in a spell. Later, in the next few months we will learn to perform magic without incantation, which will involve visualizing the outcome you want. Now, grab a partner and practice together and I will watch you so I may critique."

Professor Ambassador walked to the door and started chatting with Professor Snape. Harry didn't know how to read lips but he was sure that Serena new how (he wasn't sure why he knew this). He looked over to catch Serena's attention but she was already watching them. Serena looked sad and confused to Harry didn't ask her what was said at that moment.

Harry focused on seeing magic and suddenly the room was filled with light. Everything was consumed in a glittery substance. He watched his hands glow red hot and swirls of glitter rushed towards him. Harry looked around for someone to talk to saw the same thing happening around the classroom. He couldn't tell anybody from anyone else but he knew they were there because he could see large amounts of glitter in the form of moving bodies. A bell rang and Harry immediately lost his concentration and his true vision came back to him. His head was spinning and he felt a little nauseated. Serena picked him up off the moss and held his hand until he regained his balance.

Serena was quiet on the way to the dining hall. Harry glanced up at her whenever he could make himself but she didn't say a word till they sat down at the table. "A bird and fish can fall in love but where will they live. That's what she told him. What kind of crap is that? She's clearly interest. Why won't she stop hiding her heart?" Serena said.

"Serena, you and your mother are elves and the Professor is human do you honestly believe she would give up her position for him or vice versa." Hermione said with sad eyes. She touched Serena on the arm and patted her head. Harry just sat there feeling helpless. He knew Hermione would know what to do with an emotional girl.

"My grandfather left the wizarding world for the elf world. He fell in love with my grandmother while he was protecting a jungle from manufacturers. He had those men lost for days in the jungles of the Congo that they could develop anything at all. They fell in love, got married and had mom. Mom's been alone every since my father been gone."

"What happened to your father?" Harry managed to say.

"I could never get it out of her. Whenever I brought it up she would start to cry and disappear for a day or two. I always thought he died young." Serena said poking her roasted chicken.

Hermione stopped patting Serena's head and sat down beside her. "Maybe your mother doesn't want to be in a relationship right now. Or maybe she doesn't think it would work out between the two of them." Ron looked up at Hermione when she said that. His lip quivered for a moment as if he wanted to say something but he stopped himself. Ron looked at Serena and gave her a sad knowing look.

Serena roasted chicken and potatoes quickly and walked away from the table without saying a word. Harry was going to follow her when Ron got up and waved him down. "I'll talk to her—we'll be a few minutes and then I'll meet you for practice." Harry nodded and sat down to finish his meal.

"I imagine that Ron told you about what happened this summer?" Hermione said shyly.

Harry wanted to avoid this conversation because he didn't want to be in the middle of anything that might turn ugly fast. He nodded and turned back to his chicken soup.

"He understands rejection and I'm guessing he can comfort her better than I can right now. Do you think that I hurt him? I'm not ready to be in a romantic relationship but I don't want our friendship to he ruined because of this."

Harry's spoon froze in mid air. He considered himself an idiot about relationship stuff. He faced rejection only once and that was because of Cho. So much was going on around that time but it didn't really hurt him that the relationship failed. "He loves you and is willing to be just friends if only to be near you." The spoon gracelessly clanged against Harry's teeth and found its way to his tongue.

Hermione looked towards the double doors that led out to the main hallway. "I would comfort him now if I wasn't the offending party."

"He knows that you aren't trying to hurt him. Ron wouldn't have that stupid lost puppy look on his face if he thought that way about you." Harry now looked at the double doors and wondered at what was being said.

Serena was leaning on a wall adjacent to the dining hall and Ron stood before her pouring out his heart in bucketfuls. "I love that girl but she's not in love with me. I'll wait forever and a day for her to feel the same way I feel about her but if that day never comes I will not die from loving her. It's always scary to be in love with someone—you're taking chances all the time. But I know that's not what's bothering you. She's lonely and you want her to be happy. Your mother may not feel strong enough to take chances. She might not want to destroy her feelings for your father with a new love in her life. Give your mother peace and space about the situation. The situation might pan out in your favor and her favor, if not that's a decision she'll have to live with and you abide by—without complaints."

A tear rolled down Serena's cheek and hit the floor without a sound. "Be strong in other words." Serena said and hugged Ron. "I have to go to detention and not act awkward but we'll talk later." Ron nodded and walked back to the dining hall.

Serena walked to Professor Snape's office but before she reached it she saw her mother talking to Professor Dumbledore. "Dumbledore you did not tell me he would here. I knew he was alive but that only complicates my time here."

"Is that such a bad thing, Ambassador?" he said with a smile.

The Ambassador placed her hands on her hips and glared upward at Dumbledore. "You know I don't need distraction in my classroom. I can always feel him but you know that already don't you. I'm here to prepare you and your children for war. Elves are not aloud to meddle in human affairs directly."

"If I could I would like to see that law on paper please." Dumbledore said and started to play with his beard. "You only have one chance to be young."

"And only one chance to be a fool—old or young it doesn't matter." She replied. The Ambassador rolled her eyes at Professor Dumbledore and turned her back to him. "I will not be distracted from my task."

Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulder and drew her closer to him. "At one time you lived in darkness but heart seemed to stay there. Banish the darkness that encases your heart and live for yourself and just everyone else."

"That's ironic Professor where's Merrybell?" The Ambassador said coolly.

"She left me for the DeathEater's a long time ago." He said in a vulnerable voice.

"And where's your new love?"

"There's no one now but I wouldn't close myself off from the option."

"You and I are different that way professor." With that the Ambassador turned into a pink mist and oozed along the floor past the corridor that Serena was listening.

Serena rushed past Professor Dumbledore straight to Snape's office and slammed to heavy door behind her. "She lied to you she could have reversed my potion if she wanted. My mother thinks you're very handsome and she's afraid you'll distract or break her spirit." Professor Snape's face lit up for a moment but then he shook is head as if to shake off the idea.

"You're meddlesome, child. Get to your work." The Professor grabbed the heaviest book off the shelf and told her to start where she finished off. He paced around the room and stood behind her chair until she started clearing her throat.

"You'll never reach her on this plane of existence." Serena said in a matter of fact tone but continued writing. "I could teach you how to enter another person's dreams and there you can court her when her guard's down. Listen to me and you'll have her as a bride before the school year is out."

"What will you get out of this?" Snape said afraid of the answer.

Serena turned around and looked into his eyes. "I father would be nice." Her eyes glazed up but that wasn't what surprised him. Serena smoothly got up from her seat and put her arms around her professor.


End file.
